


Abused

by Zidji



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zidji/pseuds/Zidji
Summary: Takes place before s.1E.14 when Max's father is still alive.  What if Max got more than just a beating from his father?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on making this more than a one-shot because I like the idea of Max slowly wanting more from his father. The typical ''he got raped but then started to like it'' plot. But I don't know....

He took a deep breath, staring out the living room window, watching his father drive into the garage with a look of anger on his face. Max bit his lip nervously, wondering what sort of pain his father would expose him to now. He already knew it would hurt and he cringed at the memory of his last beating. It was the first time in a long time his father had gotten drunk and had beaten him again. As he grew older, the beatings had become less frequent but all the more painful since his father now only lashed out at him when he was really furious. Not that the beatings were any less painful to endure when he was a kid, but it was like his father expected him to take much more now that he was older. Max closed his eyes when the familiar feeling of fear and humiliation welled up inside him when he heard the front door open and his father's heavy steps come towards him. 

“What the hell do you think you're doing kid, staring out the window like that, looking like a freaking idiot?”, his father's rage filled the room making him feel small and worthless, forcing him to curl up back against the wall. “I-I-I'm sorry...”, Max whimpered, looking terrified at his father approaching him. He could smell the alcohol on him and he knew he was in big trouble. What he had done to deserve it was anyone's guess, but knowing his father it was probably something pointless like forgetting to take out the trash or whatever. Max desperately tried to search his brain for the answer, but when the first slap hit his face all thoughts disappeared from his mind and he automaticly lifted his arms to protect himself. “Stop trying to hide for me you little bitch!”, his father yelled at him, grabbing his arms and pressing him hard up against the wall. Max turned his head away, not wanting to look at the other man. Bracing himself for another hit, Max held his breath and tensed up. When nothing happened after several seconds he swallowed and carefully looked at his father.

Max tried to read the look on his father's face, but his nerves prevented him from looking at the other man for too long. The fear of being hit again was too strong and he lowered his gaze to the floor. A touch on his face made him flinch and it took him several seconds to realize that his father was stroking his cheek in what almost seemed like a caring gesture. Max kept his eyes on the floor, still waiting for the pain he was sure would come. “Look at you boy... all grown up, God damn, how old are you now? 19? 20?”, his father asked still caressing his face. Max swallowed and stood completely still, not daring to move a muscle. The hand on his cheek moved to cup his chin, forcing him to look up. “You will answer when spoken to kid!”, his father said. Max took a shallow breath and whispered “22”. He did not dare speak any louder. “When the fuck did you get so old?”, his father exclaimed removing his hand from Max' face. Max looked away again, locking his eyes at the door that was so close yet so far away. “Tell me Max...”, his father said in a low voice while laying one of his hands on the zipper of his jacket and slowly dragging it down. “Have you been a good boy?”. 

Max felt sick to his stomach when his father stripped him of his jacked and proceeded to take off his t-shirt. “Don't...”, Max said, voice trembling. And then it came, the slap he had been anticipated. His whole face was stinging and he couldn't help the small whimpered that came out of his mouth. “How DARE you say no to me!”, his father yelled, taking a hold of his t-shirt and dragging it off of his body. Max looked desperately for a way out. He was scared and confused, not understanding the least bit why he was forced to take his clothes of. Max shivered in the cool air, wanting nothing more then to cover himself. His father stared at him with a disgustingly hungry look in his eyes. Max shifted nervously, swallowed and carefully looked at him. “What do you want with me?”, he asked in a small voice. His father smirked, leaned in and whispered in his ear, “I want to fuck you”. Max eyes widened and he stopped breathing for a second. Had he heard right? Did his father just say that? He felt sick and warm, like he wanted to throw up. A hand lay itself heavy on his chest and he started to hyperventilate. All he could think about was how wrong it all was. How sick and twisted this whole scene had become. The hand on his chest dragged downwards and he felt it stop when it reached his pants. Max had to close his eyes while trying to focus on his breathing. He wanted to pass out. The touch from his father's hands on his naked chest felt more violating then ever hit he had ever received. At least he then knew what to expect. He knew it would hurt like hell for a few minutes and then it would stop. But now, what the fuck would happen now? 

The hand slowly started to open up his pants and Max knew he couldn't take it anymore. “Stop!”, he screamed, voice breaking a little. Before he new it, he found himself facing the wall with his fathers ' hands undoing his pants and pulling them off his body. “Listen to me Max”, his father said in a harsh whisper, leaning into him while laying both of his hands on the top of his boxers. “I'm gonna fuck you now, whether you like it or not. Frankly, I don't give a fuck either way. I'm pretty sure you've done something to deserve it anyway”. Max tried to swallow the sob that threatened to come out. He closed his eyes and prayed that this was a nightmare. Whimpers and silent pleas was all that came out from his lips when he felt his boxer slowly being pulled off and he was left naked and vulnerable in front of his abuser. “Fucking hell boy”, he heard his father swear and he could feel his eyes staring at him, checking out his naked form. Max let out a small gasp when hands started to roam over his whole backside. “I'm going to fuck you so good”, his father growled in his ear and smacked him hard on his backside. Max, unprepared for the blow, cried out and was rewarded with another hit on his ass. “Yeah, that's it...”, his father said, smacking him again. Max bit his lip, not wanting to make any more sounds, but the smacking had grown into full on spanking and it took all his strength to be quiet. His ass burned from the beating and he could feel bruises starting to form on his back. Max chocked on a sob and whimpered when the last hit came. “You like it when I pound you don't ya? I know you do boy”, his father said with a smirk, stroking his back. The touch was unbearable, it hurt so bad all the places his father had hit him. Max was shaking and shivering when he felt hands on his ass spreading him open and he tensed up immediately.

He closed his eyes and pretended nothing was happening. When he heard his father drop his pants behind him he felt his heartbeat grow faster. The first touch of his fathers naked body against his own made him sick. He wondered how it would happen, if it would hurt. He thought to himself that it couldn't be much worse than the things he had already been through. His father pulled him roughly back towards him and he could feel his cock against his back. He could feel a particularly painful bruise starting to form right where his father pressed up against him. He knew he would look like hell tomorrow. Thank god nobody would see. “You ready Max?”, he father said in his ear. Max breathed heavily, heart pounding like crazy. He opened his mouth to get some air and the next thing he knew he was penetrated by a big cock. He screamed. A heart wrenching cry tore from his lips. The pain was agonizing. “Shut up and take it!”, his father yelled, smacking him hard on his side. Max sobbed loud, but bit his lip again and tried to be quiet. “You will take it and you will love it, you hear me?!”, his father said while fucking him. He was gripping him so tight it felt like his nails was tearing through his skin and making him bleed. “Isn't that right?!”, his father growled at him, pushing him up against the wall to fuck him faster and harder. Max could feel tears stinging behind his closed eyes, but he wouldn't cry. Instead he just nodded whimpering to what his father had said, not wanting to say the words out loud. He knew is father wanted to see him cry, wanted to hear him beg for mercy. But he would not let him get the satisfaction. He would clench his jaw shut, close his eyes and pray on the inside that it would be over quickly so he could be left alone to cry. 

A pull on his hair forced his eyes open and he was left staring at the ceiling while feeling his father's cock move in and out of him. His whole body was aching now and he could feel tiny droplets of blood slowly drip from where his father punctured his skin with his fingernails The fucking was getting more rapid and he instinctively knew it wasn't long before it was over. Max wanted to throw up when he felt his father tense up and cum inside him. Pleasurable groaning noises came from behind him and it made him sick. He gasped when his father pulled out of him and he instantly felt a wetness drip from his ass and down his leg. He prayed it wasn't blood. “Get yourself cleaned up you little whore”, he heard his father say while he walked out of the house, slamming the door shut. Max sank to the floor, a loud sob finally escaping him. He curled up against the wall, letting the tears run freely down his face. The ache in his body made it difficult for him to sit comfortably and he knew he would have to look himself in the mirror and check out the damages. But for now, the dry sobs wretched his whole body and he shook and whimpered from the pain of it all.


End file.
